Lost
by CaptainSparrow09
Summary: The Bartlet Administration has come to an end. Sam finds the changes in store for him are not going to be as simple as he thought.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own anyone you don't recognize. Everyone else belongs to Sorkin.

A/U obviously but does not follow WW canon. Sam did not run for Congress, Leo and Josh did not go to the Santos campaign, and Toby never leaked about the space shuttle.

The West Wing was empty, save for a few custodians, some agents, a speech writer, and the Commander-in-Chief. Of course, none of these people realized the others were there. Well, the agents knew who was there but Sam Seaborn had no idea that Jed Bartlet was about to stroll by the Communications bullpen to see his lone light shining through the early morning. It was 6 AM on January 19 and in thirty hours a new staff and President would walk these halls. In thirty hours, someone else would sit in Sam's chair, spend late nights in his office, try to write a speech so eloquent that it would be remembered with the likes of FDR, JFK, and all the other brilliant men that had roamed these hallowed halls. But it wasn't noon on January 20. It was still 6 AM on January 19 and Sam stood behind his desk, not ready to pack up the past eight years of his life.

"I thought Senior Staff wasn't until eight." Jed's voice cracked through the silence but did not startle Sam.

"I still have some packing to do and I figured I should do it now when no one was around."

"I could leave."

"Oh, no Mr. President, I didn't mean..."

"I know. Relax." the older man smiled as he lowered himself into one of Sam's chairs. "It's scary, isn't it? I don't think I'm ready to go back to being an old man sitting on his farm. I kind of like having all of this."

"It doesn't feel like eight years have passed. Well, it depends on what kind of day it's been but most of the time it feels more like eight days."

"You can keep packing. We can multitask."

Sam chuckled softly and began sorting through his desk. Everything had already been taking off the walls, which had been hard in itself, but his desk was the most personal space in the whole office. It contained his life. An assortment of papers and picture frames littered the top while God only knew what lay hidden in the drawers.

"I thought you would be happy to be able to live your life." Jed said, "You know, be with those that you love whenever you wanted and not have to rush off to work."

"I wouldn't have them if I didn't work here."

"No, you wouldn't, would you? And you never have thanked me."

"Thanked you?"

"Well if I hadn't hired Ainsley, you would never have gotten together. Unless of course, you planned on finding her some time and pursuing a romantic interest in her."

"No," Sam laughed, running a hand over his eyes. "I would never have. Honestly, sir, I'm surprised we even got together with her working here."

"Well, it did happen and these two are living proof," Jed leaned forward to grab one of the frames, which contained a picture of two grinning children. He smiled down at the twins, then looked up at Sam. "You four have to come up to the farm. Abbey would just die if she didn't get to see them."

"Abbey or you sir?"

"Both."

"Okay."

"Perhaps you can fly to New Hampshire after your much needed vacation instead of going straight home." Jed suggested.

"It will only have been ten days."

"That's a long time. We're family Sam, you're never going to get rid of us."

"I don't plan on it."

"I've never thanked you or apologized for what we've done here." the President suddenly switched topics and the mood seemed to darken. "You've been a great asset to me over the years but more importantly a great son. I love you just as much as my daughters, maybe even more some days. But I know I've hurt you."

"Mr. President,"

"Let me finish. I should never have lied to you. I know how much trust and faith you placed in me. I'm sorry that I abused it. I know that you looked towards me after you had the problems with your father and I let you down as well."

"You're more of a father to me and over the years, I've thought about why things happened the way they did and I know that if I was in your place, I would do the same."

"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that." Jed said, standing slowly. "I'm glad we got to talk. We haven't done that in a while. I wanted to have a chance to speak with each of you privately, let you all know how much I appreciate all the things you've done for me through the years."

"We serve at the pleasure of the President. _I _serve at the pleasure of the President."

"And you've done well. And don't be upset about leaving because you know you'll just be back."

"I'm sure Josh will pull me in to a campaign somehow."

"It's gonna be yours. I was being truthful that night I told you that you would run for president."

"I don't know how Ainsley would feel about that."

"She's got time to think it over." Jed beckoned Sam towards him and once he was close enough, pulled him into a tight hug. "Oh,"

When they pulled away, Jed seemed to materialize a book out of nowhere. It was a battered copy of A Tale of Two Cities.

"You like Dickens, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"I've had it for many years but now it's yours."

"Well, then," Sam tried to hand it back but Jed shook his head.

"I've read it so many times that I close my eyes and the lines appear before me."

"So have I."

"Keep it. I've wanted to give that to you for a long time. I figured now was appropriate."

"Thank you Mr. President."

"So what are you going to do tomorrow after you no longer serve at the pleasure of the President."

Sam thought for a moment, then grinned widely.

"I'm going to Disney World."

"You'll have a good time. It's been a long time since I've been down there. Oh and when you're they're, you have to get the twins those mouse ear hats with their names on them. They're adorable."

* * *

Four days later a decent sized box was sitting on the kitchen table of the Bartlet home.

"What's this?"

"It's for you," Abbey replied. "I'm assuming it's from Sam because the post stamp is from Florida."

Jed looked confused but opened the box to find a folded up piece of paper and mouse ears. He unfolded the paper and a photo fell out. For the moment he ignored it so he could read the short letter. Across the top of the page, written in bright green crayon was Poppy, the Seaborn kids name for him. Below that was Sam's familiar handwriting:

_Mia has a thing for writing now that her preschool teacher said she was so good at it. Anyway, you said that you hadn't been to Disney in a long time so we figured if you couldn't get down there, we'd bring it up to you. Hope you're enjoying your own vacation._

_Love Sam, Ainsley, Drew, and Mia_

Jed smiled and picked up the photo to find the grinning family standing in front of Cinderella's castle.

"They look happy." Abbey observed over his shoulder.

"They are." he reached for the mouse ears and began to laugh as he saw the golden writing declare 'President Poppy.'


	2. Chapter 2

Thousands of miles away and three days earlier, Sam entered the lobby of the Grand Floridian with two whimpering children and his ever patient wife.

"But I wanna go now!" Mia was trying to tug Sam back towards the doors but the fact that he was had a good three feet and hundred plus pounds on her prevented much from happening.

"I don't want to go!" Drew was saying, staring up at Ainsley with big blue eyes. "Mommy, I wanna but I'm tired. I don't like flying. It made me sleepy and it was a long day!"

"I know baby, relax." she ran a hand through his dark hair and he buried his face in her leg, letting out a huge yawn.

"Mia's gonna make us go!"

"Mia's tired too."

"No I'm not! Daddy, let's go!"

"Amelia, if you don't stop, the only place you'll be going is home." Sam said quietly as he willed the check-in line to go faster. Mia let out a 'humph' and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why don't we go sit over there," Ainsley suggested. "Come on Mia,"

She led their children away across the lobby to sit on one of the many couches and Sam gave her a grateful look. A perky brunette stood behind the check-in desk and flashed him a brilliant smile.

"Good evening and welcome to the Grand Floridian Resort and Spa."

"Hi."

"What was the name your reservation was under?"

"Seaborn,"

The girl nodded and typed on her keyboard.

"Hey, you're that guy that works for the President, right?"

"I used to." Sam responded after a moment of silence.

"I voted for you guys."

"Thanks."

"Here's your room key. You'll be staying in room 1060. I hope you enjoy your stay here at the Grand Floridian."

"I'm sure we will. Thanks for your help." Sam turned away and walked over to where Ainsley was sitting. Both of their kids were asleep. "Well great,"

"I know, right?" she looked up at him with a smile. "It's been a long day."

"A long, rough, stressful, upsetting day." he tucked the key into his pocket and bent down to lift Drew. Ainsley stood with Mia and followed Sam towards the elevator. Silently, they made their way to their room and Sam was thankful their luggage was already up in the room. That was one less thing he had to worry about. The couple quickly put the kids to bed, then retreated to the balcony. On the way out, Ainsley grabbed the agenda book and began flipping through it.

"Do you want to get room service?"

"Definitely. I could probably eat a cow right now."

"So I should get two cows?"

Sam snorted softly and Ainsley sat the book down on the small table, then sat on Sam's lap.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. It's all just very surreal, you know? I mean, I've worked so hard the past eight years and now it's over. I don't have to get up tomorrow at five o'clock and fight with people on the Hill. And I already miss it. It was a crazy job but I loved what I was doing because I actually wanted to do it. I don't want to go back to some boring job."

"Well you don't have to decide anything now. I personally think a little time off would do you some good."

"I don't mind taking some time off. It's just what's going to happen after I'm finished taking time off." Sam looked off across the lagoon where Cinderella's Castle glowed against the night sky.

"You never make plans that far ahead."

"That would work if I was in a 1940s bar in Casablanca and looked like Humphrey Bogart."

"How about, frankly you don't give a damn."

"I think you're getting close. I'm more Clark Gable than Humphrey Bogart. Or, Rhett Butler than Rick Blaine or whatever."

Ainsley laughed softly as she leaned in to kiss him. He seemed distracted and she pulled away from him with a frown.

"What are you thinking about?"

"That I need to show you movies did indeed come out after 1942."

"You're lucky you're cute. I want the truth,"

"You can't handle the truth," a hint of a smile played on his lips and she tried to look frustrated.

"You're not funny."

"You walked right into that one." Sam's expression turned serious and sticking with their movie trivia for dorks, he continued on, "You know, Ilsa and Scarlett both left them."

"Rhett actually left Scarlett." Ainsley muttered, "But anyway, is that what's bothering you?"

"It's not bothering me."

"Sam, you're in a funk. I'd say that's bothering you. Why didn't you tell me? I... could have eased your troubles. Cause y'know," she elbowed him gently, "that's what I do."

"That was a good one."

"Thank you. I try."

"I figured you'd think I was being an idiot."

"Well yeah but I would've helped you."

"Yeah."

"Babe, I wouldn't care if you decided you wanted to be a garbage man. I love you because of you not because of what your job is, unlike some people." the blonde rolled her eyes at the thought of her husband's ex-fiancee. "Do you think I'm like her?"

"Not in the slightest. It's just psychological. I was terrified of beginning a relationship with you. I didn't want to get hurt again."

"If I do, you have my utmost permission to give me a slow and painful death. But fortunately, I would never hurt you. I'm afraid that you are stuck with me Mr. Seaborn. Is that okay with you?"

"It's more than okay Mrs. Seaborn."

"Wonderful," they came together for a slow kiss just as the nightly fireworks began. "And they all lived happily ever after."

"Should we continue this happily ever after somewhere that we won't get arrested for indecent exposure?"

A/N: I obviously do not own Casablanca, Gone with the Wind, A Few Good Men, Disney World, or any other famous allusions that were made in this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is it coming?"

"Not yet."

"I can't see."

"There's nothing to see. Look down there, that's a nice fountain."

"Are you sure it's not coming?"

"I'm positive."

"Will I be able to see it?"

"You'll probably hear it first. That's a nice looking bird right there."

"I don't hear anything."

"Because it's not coming yet."

"Are you sure?"

"Amelia!"

"Sorry."

"Mommy, stop!" Drew was desperately trying to escape the clutches of his mother while Sam desperately tried to keep Mia entertained as the family waited for the Monorail.

"Drew, it'll just take a second. You don't want to burn."

"Yes I do!"

"Will you stop torturing him?" Sam asked, glancing over to see Ainsley armed with sun block and Drew wriggling out of her grasp.

"He's going to get sunburned."

"No he won't."

"Yes he will."

"No he won't. He's a Seaborn. Seaborns don't get sunburned."

Ainsley shot Sam a deadly look and he sighed but nodded.

"Drew, let Mommy put the sun block on you."

"But—"

"No buts. If you don't, then you're going to get sick and you won't be able to see Mickey."

Drew made a face but allowed his mother to slather the lotion on him.

"There it is!" Mia flung an arm out as the Monorail pulled into the station at their hotel. "Are we going?"

"Yes, we're going." Sam tightened his grip on his daughter's hand as they moved through the large crowd. In a matter of minutes, they were sitting in a car and the twins had their faces plastered against the window, eager to catch their first glimpse of the Magic Kingdom.

"Here,"

"What?" he turned at the sound of Ainsley's voice but found the tube of sun block in his face. "What?"

"Take it."

"Why?"

"Why do you think?"

"I don't need it." he pushed it back towards her and she sighed, giving him another look. "Well I don't."

"I know, Seaborns don't get sunburned."

"That's right. However, if you need any help, I'd be more than eager to offer my assistance."

"That's very kind but I already put some on."

"Don't you need to keep reapplying it?"

"In a few hours."

"Well you know who to come to."

* * *

"Oh. My. Gosh." they had just entered the gates and were now standing on Main Street. Hordes of people moved in every direction. The shops seemed to overflow with everything imaginable. Characters danced up and down, greeting the park guests. And of course, at the end of it all was Cinderella's Castle. The kids stood dumbfounded as they tried to take every detail in.

"Look at them. Oh God, aren't they adorable?" Ainsley grabbed at Sam, who smiled. "I have to take a picture of them!"

"You're blocking people's way, babe."

"I don't care! This is their first moment in Disney World. I want to remember it forever."

Sam chuckled but in all honesty, he felt the same way. This was a big moment for them. It was their first family vacation and to see the smiles on his children's faces meant the world to him. As soon as Ainsley snapped the picture, the kids seemed to snap out of their daze and Drew— usually the calm, shy one— took off running towards whatever had caught his attention.

"Drew!" Sam raced after him and had almost reached him when Drew unexpectedly tripped and landed on his hands and knees. His pain-filled cry rang through the air just as Sam knelt down next to him to pick him up. "Hey, hey, hey, relax. Let me look at you."

"What happened?" Ainsley appeared over Sam's shoulder, casting a worried look over her son.

"He fell. He cut his knee but he's fine. We'll just get him cleaned up and he'll be as good as new."

"The First Aid place is right there," she pointed, then rested a hand on Drew's back, "Andrew, why would you run off like that?"

Seemingly forgetting why he ran off in the first place, he looked up and let out another anguished sob.

"H-He's go-gone!"

"Who?"

"M-M-Mickey!"

Sam scanned the large crowd and immediately saw what Drew had thought he had seen. About 100 feet over, a man was carrying a giant Mickey Mouse stuffed animal.

"Kiddo, it wasn't him. It was just a toy. I promise, you will get to meet him. You just need to be patient."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive and when you finally do meet him, it'll be worth it. Come on, let's get a band-aid for you and then we'll head over to where I know he'll be."

"Okay." Drew sniffed and wiped his face on Sam's shoulder. They walked into the First Aid center and one of the workers smiled as a greeting.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"He hurt his knee." Sam started but the woman nodded.

"There's a sink back here and I'll get you some Neosporen and a band-aid."

"Thanks."

"Wait, I wanna go with Daddy." Mia spoke up and began to follow but Sam waved a hand at her.

"Sit with Mommy."

"Mommy," Drew reached a hand out towards Ainsley. "Mommy, I want you ."

"I guess we're going to do a switch then," Sam set Drew on the floor and let his son and wife walk back together. He sat down on one of the chairs, the Mia plopped down on his lap.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go on rides?"

"We can go on a lot of rides. What do you want to go on first?"

"I don't know. There's a lot. See," she held out the park map towards him and together they stretched it out. "Look, there's Stitch but then there's Dumbo and Pooh Bear and Mickey and Daddy, what if I don't get to see them all?"

"We will Mia, trust me."

"But what if we don't?"

"We have eight days and four parks. I think we can do it. We'll just take our time. Slow and steady right?"

"Right. Drew wasn't slow and steady but Drew's never steady. He's always falling. Why?"

"It's a Seaborn thing."

"I'm a Seaborn but I don't fall."

"I guess you have your mom's grace."

"What's grace?"

"Your ability to be able to walk on two feet and not fall."

"Drew has two feet."

"Okay, we're ready." Ainsley reappeared with Drew, who now donned a large Mickey Mouse bandage.

"Cool! I want one!" Mia exclaimed, peering at her twin. Together they walked out, when Ainsley suddenly exclaimed, "No! I left the bag in the bathroom!"

"I'll go get it, wait here with them." Sam passed Mia off to Ainsley, then turned to walk back into the First Aid center. He was just at the door when he turned, "it's in the bathroom?"

"Ye-Sam!"

But it was too late. The door had flung open from the inside and knocked Sam on the ground. The man who had caused the accident was shouting for help as Ainsley walked over. She wondered if they were ever actually going to be able to roam the park and have a good time. Mia stared down at Sam's unconscious form with interest, then looked up at her mother.

"I guess Daddy doesn't have grace too."


	4. Chapter 4

"Sam," her voice broke through the fog in his head and he could feel her hand on his face. "Babe,"

His eyes opened slowly and for a second, two Ainsleys stared down at him with worry. Then his vision corrected and he blinked a few times. A relieved smile formed on her face.

"Hi there handsome. How you feelin'?"

"Like I got hit with a door."

"That's cause you did." Mia's voice proclaimed. Sam turned to see her sitting on the cot next to him, then groaned as everything began swirling.

"Sam," he knew that voice but he didn't want to open his eyes again.

"Josh?"

"Daddy, you don't have grace."

"Mia, leave Daddy alone."

"Dad, we got the same band-aid." Drew stated. "We're twins."

"No, _we're _twins," Mia corrected.

"Stop it," Sam muttered and at that, Ainsley pointed towards the exit. "All of you out. We'll be out in a few minutes. Josh, can you handle them?"

"Maybe, maybe not." he shrugged. "Donna's out there somewhere."

"Josh,"

"They'll be fine Ainsley. Relax. Come on kiddies, let's go get some candy."

"Josh!"

"Don't yell," Sam tapped Ainsley's hand softly and she winced.

"I'm sorry." but she continued to throw Josh a glare. He smiled charmingly as he herded the kids out into the waiting area and finally there was silence. She shook her head and turned back to Sam as she pushed his hair off his forehead. "Honey, are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"You got hit with a door about five minutes ago."

"Where did Josh come from?"

"We were supposed to meet up at the Walt and Mickey statue but I guess we were taking too long and he came to look for us just as you hit the door, or the door hit you."

Then he remembered a few months back when Donna sighed and said, 'I wish we were going to Disney.' and then Ainsley said, 'Why don't you come? We'll have such a fun time.' and then Josh said, 'Oh we wouldn't want to intrude.' but then Donna said, 'We don't have to spend every second together.' and somehow the Seaborns and the Lymans were on vacation in Disney together. Josh and Donna had taken an extra day before flying down to meet up with their friends.

"Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"You okay."

"Just thinkin'."

"I heard you woke up. That's good," a new voice said, causing Sam to open his eyes. The same woman that helped Drew was standing there. "Boy, your family is really accident-prone huh? I have to say, you are the first to get hit with that door and I've been here fifteen years."

"Daddy!" Mia hopped off the bench as she saw her parents come into view. "Daddy, is your head okay?"

"Almost."

"Here we go!" Donna seemingly appeared out of thin air and dropped a khaki hat onto Josh's unruly curls.

"What the hell?" he yanked it off and frowned at the picture, "Grumpy? You think I'm Grumpy?"

"Josh, they almost didn't let you in because you wouldn't smile."

Sam had to laugh and sat down next to his best friend.

"You've got to be the only person that has ever almost been denied access to Disney World."

"And you've got to be the only person that ever got hit with a door in Disney World."

"First one in fifteen years according to the nurse." Ainsley piped up.

"So, when did you guys get in?" Sam asked, shooting his wife a look. She simply smiled back at him, then walked off with Donna and their kids.

"Ah... about an hour ago. My mom was happy to see us." Josh replied. "She didn't want us to leave but I told her that we needed time to ourselves."

"So you came to Disney with me and my rambunctious twins."

"It was either this or Spring Training and Donna absolutely refused."

"You could've taken her to Hawaii or something."

"She wanted to come here. It's not that bad, except for you know, the occasional rodent roaming around."

"He's the symbol of Disney. You know that right?"

"Why'd it have to be a mouse? They're creepy."

"I don't know. I'm sure one of the people working here could tell you."

"Or we could go ask Walt."

"He's been dead since the sixties."

"Really? That's interesting. I could've sworn I saw him around here some where."

"Well, there is a statue of him."

"That may have been it. So are you and Ainsley still going out tomorrow night?"

"Yeah."

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"Few hours. Don't worry, the kids will probably be passed out. They won't be any problem for you."

"For Donna you mean. I don't know how to take care of kids, really."

"That's why you guys come as a package. You're the fun one, she's the sensible one. You guys are going to make great parents one day."

"Oh please don't say that. So, I've been meaning to tell you, or ask you actually."

"What?"

"Daddy, look! There's a show! Come on!" Mia was back by his side, tugging on his hand. "There's Minnie and Goofy! Look, Donald too! Come on!"

"Tom O'Dwyer wants you for his Communications Director." Josh called. Sam turned to look but Josh just nodded.

"Daddy, come on!" Mia tugged harder and he relentlessly followed. Had Josh used this to his advantage and would now spend the week bugging him about a job?


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait, wait, wait," Ainsley grasped Sam's arm as she wobbled on one foot. Her other hand was busy trying to unstrap her shoe. They were standing on the edge of the pavement, ready to step onto the beach. "Okay, I got it. Let me get the other one,"

"Do you want me to help you?"

"No I'm fine," now she had switched hands and he awkwardly tried to get an arm around her before they both fell. "I hate heels. They hurt my feet."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Okay, I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. See," she waved her hand at him, showing her heels dangling off her fingers. They walked along the water for a while, before Ainsley sat down and peered up at Sam. "Aren't you going to join me?"

"We're going to get dirty."

"It's sand. It'll come off." she gave his hand a tug and he sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her. Her head fell onto his shoulder and she looked across the lagoon towards the Magic Kingdom. "I wonder how they're doing."

"I'm sure they're fine. Who knows, maybe they're back at the hotel." he jerked his head to where the Grand Floridian loomed behind them.

"Maybe." they lapsed into silence but then, Sam noticed Ainsley fidgeting, which he knew was never a good sign.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Then why are you squirming? You usually do that when you're nervous or feel bad about something."

"I know you were trying to keep it a secret, but I know about Tom offering you the job."

"Really?"

"Yeah, which I really don't understand because not even two days ago I told you that I'd support you in whatever you decided."

"I hadn't decided yet so I figured I wouldn't worry you."

"You didn't want my input?"

"I didn't want us to have to worry about it. We're on vacation. Tom had called me a few times before the term ended and I had some interesting offers come up. I didn't want to tell him yes until I looked at all the options. Now, we're actually spending time together and really don't have to worry about anything and I like it. It's a nice change of pace. Just needs some getting used to."

"So... you're saying that you want us to become bums."

"Not bums but jobless for the time being. And Josh is in on it too and you know how Josh can be." Sam stopped as thoughts of the past two days filled his head. You would think in a place as large as Disney World, it would not be hard to lose someone. Instead, Sam seemed to have a Josh-magnet attached to him. No matter where he went, his best friend was lingering only inches behind like the fallen angel on his shoulder try to corrupt him.

"He's turning you off of the idea, isn't he?"

"He's like a dog with a bone. He doesn't know when to let go."

"Sam," Ainsley shifted so they were facing each other, "he just wants what's best for you and being your best friend, he thinks he knows you better than you know yourself. Sometimes... sometimes he does. I know you too and sometimes you just need a push."

"I don't need a push. I would just like to take some time to think it over."

"Okay." she scooped up some sand in her hand, then watched as it fell slowly between her fingers. "You done thinking?"

"Ainsley!"

"I know you are. I know you decided to take the job a while ago. You just don't want to believe it yet."

"And how would you know that if I don't know that?"

"Because you immediately say yes, then you worry about the consequences, so then you don't speak up."

"I don't want to speak up because I know that would be all that anyone could talk about. I already told Tom yes this morning but I was hoping we could hide that bit of information until we got home."

"So... you didn't think to ask me."

"Don't."

"What?"

"You said you were fine with whatever I decided."

"Yeah but I would've liked to have been a part of the decision."

"You were part of it. You gave me your opinion without knowing it."

"I'm teasing you, you know."

"Yeah I know."

There was that lapse of silence again. If it was anyone else, it would have bothered them but it was _them_. They could barely glance at each other and understand what was going on. They didn't need the long, drawn out conversations to get to the point.

"You'll do great." she squeezed his hand gently, making him chuckle. He pulled her back against him and dropped his head onto hers. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"'Cause you always say those typical things."

"Well you are. I can't give you a compliment?"

"Of course. Thank you." a shrill ring broke through the air and he dug into his pocket for his cell phone. A glance at the display had him chuckling again. "It's Josh."

"Oh let it ring. Donna's with him. They'll be fine."


	6. Chapter 6

The first few notes of Glory Days by Bruce Springsteen began to blast through the speakers of the alarm clock. The sound of a moan floated out from the cocoon of blankets and Sam was forcibly dragged back inside.

"I have to go."

"Not for another hour and a half. Stay here."

"I have to get ready."

"How long does it take to get ready?"

"You're such a grump in the morning."

"You're leaving me."

"You have to get up too."

"No, my mom won't bring the kids back until eleven. She said something about getting breakfast."

"So you plan to spend the morning in bed?"

"Yes. You can too."

"I have to go to work. I can't be late."

"Sure you can."

"I guess but not on the first day. I'll make a bad impression."

"On the man you nearly got arrested with back in your younger years?"

"Yes."

"You don't need an hour and a half to get ready." Ainsley mumbled, wrapping herself around Sam.

"You're a bad influence."

"You're just easy to corrupt."

"And that's pretty shocking since you're the one trying to do the corrupting. No one would ever expect that from you."

"Mmm, I can be deceiving."

"I guess I could get ready in an hour."

"Or a half hour."

"Ainse,"

"It's cold out."

"It's February."

"It's warm here."

"I thought you said it was okay for me to go back to work."

"Yeah but now I'm used to having you all to myself and I don't feel like sharing yet."

A hour later he was moving around their bedroom as he got dressed. She was still lying in bed, which he envied, and kept him in her line of sight at all times. It was odd going back to their daily lives but they both knew that it had to be done at some point.

"Do you think we could afford to do nothing the rest of our lives?" Ainsley asked softly. An eternal vacation always sounded enticing.

"Mmm... not the rest of our lives but maybe for a few years." Sam sat down at the foot of the bed to put his socks and shoes on. She scooted down to sit next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I think I need to get a job."

"I thought you wanted to stay home."

"I do but I'm getting antsy. The twins are at preschool three out of five days. That's from nine to one and soon they'll be going to actual school all day and then what am I going to do with myself?"

"You could schedule play dates."

Ainsley made a face at the thought of socializing with the local mothers. A majority of them seemed to be trophy wives filled with more beauty than brains.

"Mmm, I don't know about that. I don't know. Maybe I wasn't meant to be a stay-at-home mom."

"It's okay to work you know. I thought we had this conversation already. You can balance being a mother and having a job. It doesn't have to be something insane like the White House."

"I feel like I'm pushing them to the side."

"You're not." he kissed the top of her head lightly, then stood up. "I gotta go."

"Be careful. They said it's really icy out."

"I'll be fine. Why don't you stop by my office today? We can get lunch. And honey, don't worry about the working situation. It's okay either way. You'll figure it out. _We'll _figure it out."

"I know. Have a good day."

"You too. I'll see you later."

"Okay." they exchanged a few kisses before Sam left. He shouted back an 'I love you' which she returned as she flopped back onto their bed. It was going to be fine. Change was good... wasn't it?

* * *

"We're home!" a singsong voice called, causing Ainsley to wake up. She glanced at the clock to see it was almost one in the afternoon, which made her jump out of bed. One o'clock? How could it be one o'clock? It felt as if she had only gone back to sleep for ten minutes. "Ainsley, are you here?"

She quickly threw a robe on and headed downstairs where her mother and children were sitting in the living room.

"Hi,"

"Did you just wake up?" Amelia Hayes asked, glancing over her daughter's appearance.

"Yeah. I must've fallen back asleep. I thought you were coming back at eleven."

"We were but then we took the metro into the city and we walked around and then we went shopping."

"And we saw Daddy." Mia added. "He had a hot dog."

"Daddy..." Ainsley groaned as she remembered she was supposed to get lunch with Sam.

"He asked if we knew where you were," Amelia continued, "he said you weren't answering the phone."

"I have to call him."

"We met Colleen."

"She pinched our cheeks." Drew complained.

"She took my nose." Mia grumbled, lifting a tiny hand to her nose as if she was checking if it was still there.

"Who's Colleen?"

"Daddy's friend."

Ainsley looked at her mother questioningly and she graciously explained.

"They work together for Senator O'Dwyer. When you never showed up for lunch, they went to grab a bite. Completely platonic."

"I never asked if it wasn't."

"She was nice, I suppose." Amelia shrugged, leaning back into the couch. This simple movement caused a loud yelp from behind her and caused the older woman to jump up. Somehow, a Labrador Retriever puppy was sitting on the couch, chewing on one of Sam's sneakers. "Oh, I forgot he was back there!"

"Oh my God! What— Mom, you didn't!"

"Oh, it's not as bad as it seems. Isn't he adorable?" she pulled the puppy onto her lap and scratched behind his ears.

"Please tell me he is yours."

"He's ours." Drew said. "Grammy said we could keep him."

"Mom," Ainsley narrowed her eyes at her mother, who shrugged.

"The kids said that you were talking about getting one."

"Talking about doesn't mean we had decided. And I think Sam and I would have like to have had some input on the situation."

"Too late now. Think of it as a belated birthday present to them."

"You already gave them birthday gifts and Christmas gifts and every holiday in between."

"I rarely see them. I want to spoil them when I have the chance. Ainsley, just look at him." Amelia held him up so Ainsley and the dog were looking at each other. His big brown eyes bore into her blue ones pathetically and it didn't help matters much that on either side, Drew and Mia were also staring pathetically at her.

"It's up to Sam." she finally answered and turned to enter the kitchen. But through her anger, even she had to admit he was sort of cute and wondered what her husband thought of the name Reagan.


	7. Chapter 7

The kids were already asleep when Sam returned home that night to find the puppy sitting in _his _leather recliner and chewing on _his _sneaker.

"Ainse,"

"Oh you're home. Hi." she gave him a sweet smile as she emerged from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her jeans. "How was work?"

"It was good. I like it." he barely reacted to the kiss she planted on his cheek, causing her to frown.

"That's good. What's wrong?"

"That." he merely pointed into the living room. She knew exactly what he was pointing at which made her frown even more.

"Oh, that." Damn her mother for leaving so soon. Every once in a while, her mother drove her way up from North Carolina to visit for the weekend. Now she was gone and had left the dog, forcing the couple to deal with the matter on their own.

"What is it doing here?" Sam moved forward to salvage his sneaker but found himself face to face with a growling puppy who refused to let go. "Oh you gotta be kidding me. Ainsley, why do we suddenly have a dog? He wasn't here when I left this morning."

"You can thank my mother. Apparently they just happened to walk by a pet store or pound or whatever and they decided to take a look."

"You can't do that. You take the kids to just 'take a look' and you wind up buying a country."

"That's what I said." Ainsley muttered, sitting on the couch. "They refuse to give him up. I said it's up to you."

"So I'm going to be the bad person?" Sam asked, turning to look at her. "Forever more I will have to be known as the mean daddy who got rid of the puppy?"

"Well... you don't have to be the bad person."

"You want to keep him." he sighed as he sat next to her.

"He's cute."

"Ainse,"

"We did talk about getting one," she reminded, shifting so they were closer. Her hand went up, running slightly through his hair, making him groan.

"Don't."

"What?"

"Don't do that thing with your hand. You always do that when you want me to do something."

"Look at him Sam."

"No."

"He's had all his shots. We just have to let him out once in a while so he can go to the bathroom. He's also paper-trained. And so far, he's been pretty good."

"Besides the fact that he ate a pair of my shoes?"

"Yeah, besides that. I did some research on him too. For a Labrador Retriever, he's pretty calm. I mean some are calm but I read some stories about some pretty hyper ones."

"How old is he?"

"Just turned three months. Sam," there went her fingers again, making him sigh.

"I'm not going to be able to say no, am I?"

"Decide for yourself." Ainsley suggested as the puppy awkwardly made his way from the recliner to the couch. He stumbled on Sam's lap but quickly righted himself and stood up on his thighs with his front paws on his chest. Sam's frustrated look was quickly melting as the puppy stared up at him with a pleading look as if to say, 'Oh please Sam. Let me stay. I promise I won't eat your shoes again.'

"I guess he is a little cute."

"You two are going to be best friends, I can see it."

"I didn't say yes yet."

"Not vocally but your face is saying it all."

"I would have liked to pick him out myself."

"I know but you know my mom was just trying to be nice. She's never done anything to be mean."

"Yeah." Sam nodded absently and sighed deeply. "Okay."

"We're keeping him?"

"Yes," then he directed his next statement at the puppy, "that is if you want to stay."

As if he had been waiting for it, the puppy barked and licked Sam's face in what they assumed was elation.

"I take that as a yes." he laughed, scratching him behind the ears. "You know, you look like a Kennedy."

"I was thinking a Reagan."

"Absolutely not. What do you think of Roosevelt?"

"You're not funny."

"Okay, then what do you suggest?"

"I gave you my suggestion. Reagan."

The puppy turned his head towards Ainsley, who let out a laugh.

"He agrees with me."

"He was just trying to see who was talking." Sam argued. "Watch, Kennedy."

The puppy did not turn.

"Roosevelt,"

He still didn't turn. Sam made a face and called, "Reagan."

The puppy turned, making Ainsley laugh again.

"You're kidding. Out of all the dogs in the world, ours turns out to be a Republican."

* * *

Later that night, Sam woke up to a crying noise. With a glance towards Ainsley, who was still sleeping, he quickly got out of bed to check on the kids. He became confused when he saw they were both asleep, then it dawned on him. The dog. Could dogs even cry? Who knows, but this one apparently did. Sam found Reagan wandering around the lower level of the house, seemingly unsure of where he was.

"What's wrong?" the words fell from his mouth and caused him to feel stupid. Here it was, almost three in the morning and he was talking to the dog like it was his child. "Reagan, come here."

Sam felt along the wall for the light switch and when it came on, the puppy barreled into his ankles, whining softly.

"Come on," he patted his head gently and led him into the living room. Sam dropped onto the couch with a yawn, then helped Reagan up next to him. He was soon calm again and had his head in Sam's lap. "This is not going to become a nightly thing buddy, got it?"

And that was how Ainsley found the two new friends the next morning; Sam uncomfortably asleep on the couch with Reagan in his lap.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: It's been a long time since I updated but I finally decide to come back to the story. Enjoy.

* * *

Three weeks later, Ainsley met Colleen. She had been in the DC area and decided to meet up with Sam for lunch. He had been running late so he suggested that she just come up to his office. It was there that she accidentally bumped into the tall redhead.

"I am so sorry," she immediately apologized as she put her phone away. "I never watch where I'm going. My phone is going to be the death of me. Hey, you're Ainsley."

"I'm sorry but have we met?"

"No," the other woman laughed, "I'm Colleen Caldwell. I work with Sam here for Senator O'Dwyer. He talks so much about you I feel as if I already know you."

"Oh. Well, nice to meet you," _So this is Colleen._

"Sam's in a meeting but I can take you to his office."

"Thanks." she followed her through the bullpen to a small room to the left. "So what do you do here?"

"I'm the political strategist."

_The way she was acting, I figured she was his assistant. No her name's Sandy, I've actually talked to her. _

Ainsley was jolted out of her thoughts when she noticed Colleen staring at her with a strange smile on her face.

"Is something wrong?" she asked slowly but the redhead just shook her head.

"No, of course not. I can't believe Sam actually settled down and with you. I figured politics went a lot deeper with him. You see, I've known him for years. Sometimes it feels like I know him better than myself."

"Well I guess you don't." Ainsley flashed a patronizing smile. "How do you know each other?"

"We used to work together, when he interned for a congressman for about four summers during college and then there was a summer when he was in law school. That's how we all know each other—Tom, Josh, Sam, and me I mean."

"Oh. I didn't realize you had worked with them as well."

"They don't like including me in the fun." Colleen grinned. "But boys will be boys. I met your children a few weeks ago. They're just to die for. How can you handle twins?"

"A lot of patience and hard work and help from Sam."

"Kids were never my forte." she shook her head as she leaned against Sam's desk, stretching her long legs out before her. "So how long have you been married?"

"It was five years this past Wednesday."

"That's a long time. And here he is,"

Sam looked up from his BlackBerry and seemed to be caught off guard.

"Hey. I wasn't expecting you up here so soon." his arm slid around Ainsley as he kissed her. "I would've cut my meeting short."

"Don't be silly. Besides, I was getting to know Colleen."

"Was she horrifying you with stories of our past?"

"I wouldn't do that to her." Colleen brushed past, pushing Sam's shoulder lightly. "She doesn't need to know the details of our love life. I'll see you later."

With that she left and Sam turned back to Ainsley to find her staring at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh don't let her get to you."

"'She doesn't need to know the details of our love life?' Well now you've piqued my interest."

"It's nothing. We dated off and on a long time ago. But Colleen has also dated Tom and Josh too. Actually, I'm sure Colleen has dated probably any of our old colleagues that set foot in this office space. Let's get lunch. What are you in the mood for?"

"I don't know, you pick."

On their way out, Ainsley glanced towards Colleen, who was in the midst of a conversation. Their eyes met and the blonde could've sworn the other woman smirked slightly. But she was being ridiculous. However, just in case she wasn't, she tightened her grip on Sam's hand, causing him to send a warm smile her direction.

* * *

"I'm being ridiculous right?"

"Yes. She's never made any pass at Josh."

"Maybe she feels different towards Josh. I really felt like she was trying to step in."

"Even if she was, it doesn't matter because it takes two to tango and I'm sure Sam's not ready to switch partners."

"I'm paranoid." Ainsley fiddled with her wedding ring while Donna watched on in amusement.

"Yes, you are. Why would you even doubt for a second that Sam didn't love you? Maybe she acted bitchy but Sam knows better. It's obvious because you said he simply brushed her off, right?"

"Yes."

"Then there's nothing to worry about. Believe me. And if there was, I'd come to your defense before Sam's. I may have known him longer but I stick by my girls and Josh would kill him. You're like a newfound sister to him. Actually, I think all of us would help kill him but it won't come to that because Sam is madly in love with you and nothing is ever going to change that."

Ainsley nodded but she still had a worried look on her face. She was about to respond when a loud bang from behind made her turn. Reagan was halfway into the garbage can, which caused them both to jump up.

"No, Reagan! You can't go into the garbage!" she grabbed him as Donna straightened the can. "And look at you!"

He had lettuce between his ears and spaghetti was hanging off his muzzle.

"He looks like Tramp!" Donna laughed. "All you need now is a lady Reagan."

"You should get a dog, then we could set them up." Ainsley said.

"Then we'd have grand-puppies." A set of lights flashed on the windows as Sam's car pulled into the driveway. "I should get going.. Do you want me to help clean this up?"

"No I'm fine. I call you later."

"Alright, bye." they exchanged a quick hug before Donna disappeared into the living room. Ainsley could hear a chorus of 'bye Aunt Donna' as the door from the garage opened and Sam entered the kitchen.

"What happened in here?"

"Reagan got into the garbage." Ainsley replied as she peeled spaghetti off their pet. She flung it into the garbage, then turned to greet Sam. "Hi,"

"Hey." their arms were almost around each other when he jumped away. He dove towards Reagan, who was now trying to lick the fallen garbage away. "You're cute but very disgusting. You don't care what goes in that stomach of yours huh?"

Reagan barked softly and pawed at Sam's arm, trying to get back into the mess. Ainsley was already sweeping up the garbage. They succeeded in their task, then turned their attention back to one another.

"Where were we?"

"Somewhere over here, I think."

"Are the cookies done yet?" the kids bounded into the room, causing their parents to pull away from each other.

"Cookies? I thought I smelled something good." Sam caught a twin in each arm and began to get a recap of their day. He looked up at Ainsley with an apologetic look but she shook her head and moved towards the stove.

"I think they are but you have to wait for them to cool off. You don't want to burn yourself."

* * *

"So it turns out that while we were at lunch, Josh nearly killed someone over at the White House."

"How?"

"Well, I know they're up on your top favorites, but Josh and the Republicans don't get along. It's rather hard for us to understand they're allowed a chance to rule the country as well. Tom is working on a bill and he sent Josh over to do some of the grunt work. According to Josh, it got pretty heated."

"They didn't throw him out of the building so it must have not been very serious." the light in the adjoining bathroom switched off as Ainsley entered their bedroom. She stopped when she saw Reagan lying at the foot of the bed, his eyes trained on the TV.

"Sam,"

"What?"

"He can't sleep in here."

"He's not sleeping. He's watching the news."

"Sam,"

"Alright. Reagan, get down." he nudged him lightly with his foot and he hopped off the bed only to trot around to Sam's side and lay on the floor. Ainsley shook her head as she got into bed, causing Sam to add, "Would you tell Mia or Drew to leave?"

"He's not Mia or Drew." she laughed. "He's Reagan."

"He's still a member of the family and if he has problems sleeping at night, he should know that he is able to come to us for comfort."

"You know, this doesn't surprise me actually."

"What doesn't?" he shut the light and TV off, then laid down. She shifted so her head was on his chest and arm around his waist, then continued to explain.

"You're so soft and gentle and kind to everyone so it's not a big shock that you're treating the dog like another kid."

"Please don't spread that around town. It'll ruin my reputation."

"Oh yeah," her eyes slid shut but after a few minutes they were open again. "Sam,"

"Mmm," he sounded like he was nearly asleep.

"Forget it."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive."


	9. Chapter 9

"You want to get lunch?"

Sam glanced up from his work to find Colleen standing in his office, hip leaning against the wall.

"I've got a lot of work to do but thanks."

"We could get some take-out."

"Col,"

"Sam, you can't work on an empty stomach. What are you in the mood for?"

"I don't know. You still like Chinese?"

They were in the midst of discussing President Vinick when the phone on Sam's desk began to ring. Sam was currently chewing a mouthful of food and gestured to the phone, which Colleen answered.

"Sam Seaborn's office,"

On the other end of the line, Ainsley was caught off guard to hear the female voice that did not belong to Sandy.

"Hi. Is Sam there? It's his wife."

"Oh, hey Ainsley. It's Colleen,"

"Hi. How are you?"

"Good. He's right here, hold on a second." Colleen handed over the phone to Sam, who greeted Ainsley.

"So she answers your phone too huh?" she hoped she came off in a joking manner. He laughed quietly and explained,

"No, we were getting lunch and I didn't want to seem rude by answering with a mouthful of kung pao chicken."

"Oh."

"What?" he noticed the change in her tone and frowned. "You okay?"

"I thought we were getting lunch. You never called."

"I got busy with work. I was going to call you but I forgot. We just grabbed some take-out."

"Okay. So then I guess I'll just see you when you get home."

"That's it?"

"I just wanted to see what time we were going but you know..."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'll see you later."

"Right. I lo—" the phone clicked before he could finish the sentiment, which had him frowning even more.

"Everything okay?" Colleen asked.

"Yeah, it's fine."

* * *

It was only nine-thirty when Sam arrived home that night but the house was extremely quiet. The twins were obviously in bed and Ainsley was curled up on the couch asleep. Reagan was lounging on the floor beside his mistress but trotted over to Sam as he entered the room.

"Hey buddy," he scratched his back, then moved over to the couch. Ainsley moved slightly as Sam sat down but didn't wake up. "Ainse,"

He ran his hand over her arm a few times before she let out a sigh and her eyes opened slightly.

"Hi," she mumbled, blinking tiredly.

"Hi yourself. Are you okay?"

"Mmm," she nodded as she sat up slowly. "Just tired."

"I could tell. It's only nine-thirty."

"No."

"Yeah. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just tired."

"I'm sorry about before."

"Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's not a big deal. It was... I got jealous, I guess."

"Why?"

"Because you were with Colleen."

"What?"

"It's stupid,"

"No. No, why would you be jealous of that? You're... you're not a jealous person."

"I know. I just... she made me nervous the day I met her and when I found out you two dated,"

"Ainsley,"

"I don't get it either. I mean, I met Lisa and didn't feel any jealousy. I guess, maybe because I know she left you. I just felt like Colleen was... trying to step in."

"She's not, believe me. Our break-up was completely mutual. We grew apart. We were basically kids and now, we have nothing in common besides the fact that we work for the same guy."

"Right."

"I'm sorry."

"No, I am. This is so stupid."

"It isn't. I should have said something to do and explained it all. I didn't think it was a big deal."

"It's not. I... I don't know," she shook her head, "I think I'm just tired and moody and... and I don't know."

She glanced over at him and sighed, seeing the smirk forming on his face.

"It's not funny."

"Right, sorry. Come on, let's go to bed." he held a hand down to her and together they walked towards the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

"Please?"

"Leave me alone!"

"Please? You'll like it!"

"Mommy!"

Ainsley's fingers hovered above the laptop's keyboard as she waited for another cry from Drew.

"It's so much fun!" Mia was exclaiming. She was obviously trying to force her brother into something he did not want to do. "You'll like it Drew!"

"Mommy!"

She sighed at the second call and pushed her chair out from the table. When she reached the living room Mia was standing on a pile of blocks and holding the remote control in one hand and her High School Musical DVD in the other. Drew was at a serious disadvantage at grabbing the remote because of Mia's new found height and seemed to be getting more frustrated by the moment.

"What's going on?"

"Drew won't let me watch TV."

"No! She won't let me watch TV. Mommy, I want to watch Power Rangers."

"And I said he'd like High School Musical. So can I watch it?"

"Mia, you've watched too much TV the past few days." Ainsley began and was immediately cut off by her daughter's shocked squeal.

"What? No!"

"And you got to watch TV this morning before you went to preschool, didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"Mia,"

"Yes."

"And, you know what baby, we're all a little tired of High School Musical," which was true. The sounds of Troy, Gabriella, and the rest of the Wildcats were a constant ringing in her ears. The movie was played at any chance Mia could grab. If she wasn't watching the DVD, she was listening to the CD and singing along as loud as possible.

"What?! It's the best ever!"

"Let Drew have a turn to watch some TV."

Mia barely had a chance to protest when the phone began to ring. As Ainsley walked out of the room, she stomped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest while a pout formed on her face.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Hayes?" a cheerful female voice responded and without waiting for an answer, continued, "This is Lisa Wilson, President Vinick's executive assistant. I was asked to call you and schedule a meeting with the President as soon as possible."

"Why am I being asked to meet with the President?" she felt around for a chair and sunk into it. The last time the White House had called, her entire life had been turned upside down.

"He requested it. Is tomorrow at one-thirty good for you?"

"That's fine." what was she supposed to say, no?

"Wonderful. We'll see you tomorrow then."

* * *

"Whoa, where are you going?" Donna looked up from her magazine as she heard heels clicking on the tiled floor of the kitchen.

"The White House." Ainsley grabbed a water bottle out of the refrigerator, then chugged half of it. "I got called yesterday to come in to meet with the President."

"The President?"

"Yes and I don't know why. You are the only one that knows. I hope I'm not going to be very long and thank you again for coming to watch the kids."

"Oh it's okay. It's not like I have a job or anything," Donna rolled her eyes and turned back to the magazine. "So, the White House, huh? There's a blast from the past."

"Technically, it's not because if it was then it'd be with the Bartlet administration but it's not. It's the Vinick administration and I think Sam would drop down and die if he knew."

"You didn't tell him?"

"No! I don't want to tell him anything until I know what the hell is going on."

"It's not like he didn't know you were a Republican when you guys met."

"Oh haha, that's very funny." she swiped her keys off and began to head out the door. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

She was a bundle of nerves as she entered the White House. She obviously hadn't been there since the last day of the administration and it was odd seeing unfamiliar faces racing through the hallways. It seemed to take forever to reach the Oval Office but when she did, Lisa Wilson welcomed her with a warm smile.

"Ms. Hayes, I'm glad you could make it on such short notice. If you'd wait just a moment, the President will be out of his meeting shortly. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Oh, no thank you, I'm fine." Ainsley flashed a quick smile as she twisted her wedding ring around her finger. "Um, do you know what this is about?"

"No." Lisa responded, "President Vinick simply said he would like to meet you."

"Right."

The door to the Oval opened then and a group of men filed out. A few of them glanced at Ainsley, wondering what she was doing there, and then Vinick appeared.

"Sir, this is Ainsley Hayes," Lisa gestured to the shaking blonde.

"Yes, come in Ms. Hayes."

"Ainsley's fine." she stammered. God, why did she act like this? She had worked for a president for six years. She had roamed these halls so many times, she knew them like the back of her hand. Why was this so difficult?

"I really appreciate you coming in on such short notice. I hope it wasn't an inconvenience." Vinick shook her hand gently and she shook her head.

"No, it was fine."

"Please sit down." he gestured to the couches in the center of the room and they both sat down. "I'm very pleased you agreed to meet with me."

I really had no choice. You can't say no to the President of the United States, Ainsley thought but smiled and nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking, sir, why did you want to meet with me?"

"To offer you a job." Vinick stated casually. Her eyes must have bugged out of her head because he chuckled and continued, "I take it you're surprised."

"Yes. Shouldn't I be meeting with someone that handles hiring people? Or the Chief of Staff? Or someone?"

"Yes. You're meeting with me. I would like you to partially take over the Deputy White House Counsel position. I understand that you've previously held the title, so you are familiar with your duties. I would have no problem being flexible, well as flexible as it could be, with your family priorities."

"Why me?"

"We've... had some problems with the current deputy. I was hoping you could take over some of the responsibilities to help him sort himself out. There's also the fact that I simply want you on the team and this was the easiest way to fit you in. I really wish I had asked you to be part of the campaign staff. We would have won with a bigger margin. You're also good on TV. You were a great addition to the Bartlet Administration. He's lucky to have caught you. I think you'd do greater in a republican administration though. You'd be able to speak your mind fully and not be silenced by the other side."

"Well, I'm pretty bipartisan."

"One could tell by your marriage." he smiled, causing her to laugh softly. "You don't have to say yes, at least not right now. I can give you a couple days to think it over and speak with your husband."

"I appreciate that, thank you."

* * *

When she arrived home, Ainsley was surprised to find Sam sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey."

He glanced behind him and shot a grin in her direction.

"Hi."

"What are you doing home so early?"

"Slow day and Tom was heading up to New York for his parents' anniversary." Sam turned in his seat and frowned as he looked over her. "Where did you go? Donna said you went out. I thought she meant like to the store or something."

"I was at the White House being offered a job."

"Wow."

"Yeah." she sunk into the seat next to him and leaned her head against her hand.

"Counsel's office?"

"Yeah."

"So are congrats in order or..."

"I told him I'd think about it. But I knew the second I walked in there I was turning it down."

"What? Why?"

"I'm not ready to go back and when I am, it's not going to be at the White House. It might not even be politics. I mean, I walked in and everything was fast paced and I was thrown back into all the hard work we put out for years and as much as I loved it, I could never do that again. Especially not with the kids. I was starting to burn out. We both were. Just thinking about it makes me tired."

He chuckled and ran a hand over her arm comfortingly.

"So no going back to the White House."

"Not until you get there at least." she replied to which he smirked. "And... and, I don't think it would be fair if I suddenly had to up and quit."

"Why would you have to up and quit?" Sam stared at her with a confused look on his face.

"I don't know." she answered quickly. "I'm just saying.. A lot of things could happen. I could have to have major surgery or... or.... we moved. Or,"

"Or?"

"Or I would... have to take a long term of leave due to... kids."

"But that doesn't make sense. You never thought about resigning or taking a leave of absence. It only happened when you... had to... ah." he stopped suddenly and scratched his head. "When you uh... say kids, you're not talking about the ones that are already here, are you?"

"Define already here."

"Us... having to clothe and feed and bathe and all those other things that come with living children that aren't... you know, a fetus."

"You defined it correctly."

"So then, that means that we're..."

"Yeah."

"Wow." then it suddenly hit him. "Wow. Oh my God. Are you all right? I'm sitting here being a total ass."

He threw a ton of questions at her then and she started to laugh.

"Wha—this isn't funny!"

"No," she squeezed his hand, "no you're just... you just went into total concerned husband/expectant father mode like we haven't done this already."

"Already... what about the kids? Do they know?"

"No. I figured we could tell them together." Ainsley replied. "Sam, are you okay?"

"I'm great!" with that he leaned across the table, cupped her face and kissed her. "I'm sorry. It just took a minute for it all to sink in."

* * *

"So... are we in trouble?" Mia sat on the edge of the couch, her blue eyes glued to her parents. Her legs swung nervously as she waited for them to answer.

"No. Why did you think you were?"

"Well, Mrs. B said she was gonna tell you about Sprinkles getting all wet and muddy yesterday."

"Sprinkles had it coming." Sam muttered. Their neighbor's cat had been a pain in the ass since they first moved in four years ago. Ainsley elbowed him roughly and he simply shrugged. "Well it's true."

"So then what's going on?" Drew asked.

"What do you guys think about a brother or a sister?"

"I have one." the twins responded simultaneously. They looked at each other, then giggled. It was beginning to occur to them that they did the same things at the same time and they enjoyed it immensely.

"Yeah but how about another one?"

"I guess." Drew shrugged.

"I dunno," Mia made a face. "I went to Mackenzie's house and she had a little brother and all he did was cry all the time. Do we have to?"

Their parents exchanged a look, then Ainsley proceeded with the conversation.

"Well, yeah. Daddy and I decided that we would want another baby and now we are."

"You didn't ask us." Mia said. "I thought you said we made... made, um... that thing together."

"Decisions?" Sam asked slowly. He knew that was what she was trying to say because he had told her that tidbit of information. "Yeah, on some things we do but... on others, Mommy and I have to make the decisions."

"Can we give it back if we don't like it?" Drew asked.

"No. The baby will be here to stay."

"How is it getting here?"

"Ah..." Sam glanced at Ainsley, who took over.

"We talked about this. Remember, before Patrick was born?" she asked, referring to their nephew. "The baby grows inside the mommy."

Mia looked skeptical and blew out a long sigh.

"Sorry but I don't think you'll be able to fit a baby in you Mommy."

Sam laughed quietly and Mia frowned at him.

"It's not funny Daddy. It's true."

"I know but Mommy's belly will grow when the baby does."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. It did with you two."

"How does the baby get there?" Drew asked. There was silence as Sam and Ainsley tried to formulate an appropriate answer.

"Well, um... see, the mommy and daddy ah..."

"They have to do something only mommies and daddies can do." Ainsley finished.

"What?" Drew pressed.

"You don't need to worry about that." Sam said.

"So... is the baby there?" Mia asked, pointing to Ainsley.

"Yeah." she smiled, resting a hand lightly on her stomach.

"It doesn't look like it."

"The baby's really tiny right now."

"So we'll have two babies." Drew grinned suddenly.

"No."

"I thought they come in twos." he frowned, obviously confused. "You said Mia and me were."

"Oh honey, no." Ainsley chuckled. "Sometimes, there can be two babies but most times there's only one."

"How do you get two?" Mia asked. "Do you have to do that thing extra?"

"This is getting awkward." Sam muttered. Ainsley rubbed his shoulder gently as she shook her head.

"No, it just happens sometimes. It's special."

"So we're special." Drew's grin returned, obviously happy with this newfound fact.

"Of course! You guys would be special even if you weren't twins."

"When does the baby get here?"

"Not for a few more months." Ainsley thought for a second, then said, "Sometime around Christmas probably."

At that point, the phone rang and Sam stood up to get it. The kids climbed onto the chair to occupy his seat.

"Why do we need a baby?"

"Because Daddy and I want to have someone else to love."

"Can we see the baby?" Drew was peering intensely at his mother as if the baby would magically appear.

"No. Not yet at least. But there's a special picture that can let us."

"Let's do it."

"We can't. Only a doctor can. Actually, let me get up." she walked towards the bookshelf and pulled out the twins' baby book. "I could show you yours."

"Ainse," Sam had reappeared and she could instantly tell something was wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

Tom O'Dwyer's staff sat around the large conference table, suddenly at a loss as to what to do. The week before the senator had died as a result of a plane crash on his way to New York. Now, the staff, along with the Governor of Virginia, had to work together to name a replacement for his senate seat. It had been a long week and the staff seemed ready to fall apart at the drop of a pin. Each just wanted this meeting to be over with but none of them, except one, expected what would occur.

"We'll have a special election in November." Governor Flanagan explained. "But until then we need someone to fill the seat. I have talked to various people over the past few days, including Josh,"

The table glanced to the end, where Josh was leaning back in his seat.

"And we thought it would be right if one of the staff took over, at least until the election. Tom had his goals set out, that's why he was elected. It's only fair that we try to continue to work towards those goals."

"So is someone picked or do we get to vote?" Colleen asked.

"I have someone in mind." Flanagan replied. "Sam,"

His dark head snapped up at the sound of his name and said, "What?"

"Sam, I think you should fill the senate seat."

His jaw dropped slightly and he looked around the table, his eyes landing on Josh. His best friend raised his hands in a 'it was gonna happen' way.

"I mean no disrespect but are you kidding me?"

"No. As capable as everyone on this staff is, they're more background players. I know you're the one that would be able to convey to the senate, like Tom did."

"I... where did this... Josh," he turned in his chair to look at his friend again.

"What?"

"Did you do this?"

"Josh merely suggested it and after delving into your credentials, I feel that you should be one of the ones to represent the state." Flanagan explained.

"I can't say yes to this."

"No one is expecting you to. I can give you a couple of days but then I need an answer."

"No, I mean I can't say yes to this at all."

"He'll think it over. We just dropped a bombshell on him." Josh said. The meeting continued on, Sam barely paying attention. At the end, everyone was going back to their own offices and he followed Josh to his, slamming the door.

"Please tell me that was a joke."

"No."

"Why would you do that?"

"He asked Sam!"

"You could have warned me!"

"There are no warnings. Look, he wanted to know who I thought would be able and willing to take over. I said you were the most able. That's all. It was up to him to decide who we was going to name. It's only until November, or rather when the new senator takes the oath."

"Why would you say me?"

"What, did you want me to suggest Colleen?" Josh asked. "Come on Sam, you knew this was going to happen."

"No I didn't! How could you just go behind my back and say that I was the one? Did you ever think that I don't want to hold an office?"

"That's bull and you know it. I'm sorry this is an unconventional way of doing things but you had to be put out there. Honestly, I think Flanagan had you in mind before he asked me. I was like a uh... second opinion."

"So you were just going to throw me to the wolves and whatever happens happens?"

"No." Josh gripped the back of his chair, head dropped. Sam glared at him, unsatisfied with his answer.

"Then why?"

"Because we were planning it. Tom wanted you to take over."

"What are you saying? That this was all a ploy?"

"No. God, I never thought this would happen like this." Josh raised his head to look at Sam. "Tom wasn't going to run for another term. We had been discussing it. Britney wasn't happy with him running in the first place and he promised her that this was a one shot deal. So... we agreed that we would start, um... grooming you to run in six years."

"What?"

"It was early stages, just talk, y'know. He was serious though.. He kept saying that it should've been the other way around with him working for you."

"You didn't think to tell me this?"

"No! Jeez, Sam we haven't even made it through six months of being in office. It would have been dumb to even bring it up. We just happened to be talking about it one night and you came up and Tom said that if you could pick anyone to take his seat at the end of his term, it would be you. And I said that you can't just pick a successor so he suggested that we started doing... I don't know, subliminal messaging, like planting the idea in your head. I knew it was there already though. So please wipe that dumbfounded look off your face. You were going to get here some day some how anyway so just take it. Even if it's just until the special election. No one is saying you have to run but test out the waters."

* * *

There was no one home when he got there and he remembered Ainsley saying something about meeting up with a friend at the mall for the day. Just as well, Sam thought as he got out of his car and watched the garage door shut, maybe I need some time to myself. When he entered the living room, Reagan lifted his head lazily to look who had come home. Sam sat down on the couch with a sigh and watched as his dog trotted over to him.

"You know, you're not much of a watchdog." he muttered. "You didn't even come to see if it was me or Ainsley when the door opened.. What if it was a robber?"

Reagan's response was to force his head under Sam's hand, which was resting on the couch. He glanced up at his owner as if to say, 'What's your problem? You always pet me when you come home.'

"Sorry pal, it's been a weird day." he rubbed the top of Reagan's head, then moved to lay down. As soon as he did, Reagan hopped on top of him. He groaned as the weight hit him; the dog was constantly growing and he didn't feel like a puppy anymore. "Come on Rea, that's not cool. Get off."

The dog obeyed and sat on the floor, eyeing Sam intently.

"Stop looking at me." he threw an arm over his face. Reagan scooted closer to where Sam's head was, then stood on his hind legs. His front paws were splayed over the cushions and part of Sam's arm. Sam groaned as the hot breath hit his face and tried to shove the dog off of him. But Reagan fought him before finally achieving what he had set out to do. He licked Sam's cheek in a strange, almost comforting way. His owner lowered his arm, turned his head to look at the dog. The dog stared back.

"You were just trying to be nice."

Reagan barked, causing Sam to chuckle. He could almost see the thoughts running through the dog's mind. Duh Sam, don't you know anything?

"Again, I'm sorry." he petted Reagan as he shut his eyes, taking a deep breath. They didn't open again until he heard Ainsley's surprised yell.

"Oh my God! Baby, you scared me to death!" Sam blinked against the bright light, then lifted his head to look at his wife, who had a hand against her chest. "I thought you were a murderer! What were you doing sitting in the dark?"

"Uh... what?"

"I came in and I was going upstairs when I saw you laying there like a creep."

"What time is it?"

"Almost eight. Why didn't you turn any lights on?"

"It wasn't dark when I came home." he sat up slowly, running his hands over his face.

"What? How long have you been home?"

"A couple hours. Where are the kids?"

The sound of feet running along the upper floor gave him his answer.

"They should be getting ready for bed." Ainsley replied, a little loudly so the twins would hear.

"We are!" Mia shouted down the stairs.

"Let me make sure they actually are." Sam nodded. They both knew how difficult it could be to get the twins to bed. Then, Ainsley paused briefly, a frown on her face. She was watching Sam and knew something was off. He had been off the whole week, which she didn't blame him for. He had lost one of his best friends. But it seemed as if something were added to his grief. "Sam?"

He lifted his head to meet her gaze with his own tired one.

"Are you okay?"

He simply dropped his head again and she nodded, knowing the answer.


	12. Chapter 12

"Here," Ainsley's hand seem to materialize out of thin air and in it was a glass of Jack Daniels. Sam stared at it for a second, then glanced at her.

"Usually you don't like to let me drink my sorrows away."

"I'm not letting you down five bottles. It's a glass. You look like you could use it." she sat down next to him, sitting sideways with her legs pulled up under her. "So?"

"How was the mall?"

She refrained from rolling her eyes and replied, "Good. It was nice seeing Olivia."

"Were the kids good?"

"Always."

"What didn't you buy?"

"That doesn't make sense."

"Sure it does 'cause you always buy everything so it makes more sense to ask what you didn't get."

A faint blush crept over her cheeks, causing him to smirk into his glass.

"Not much. A few things for the kids. Maybe a birthday present or two for you." she slid an arm around the back of the couch, then reached up to rub his neck. "What's going on?"

"Flanagan came today to discuss filling Tom's seat in the Senate."

"Who is he naming?"

Sam hesitated for a second before saying, "Me."

"What did you say?"

"'I mean no disrespect but are you kidding?'." he said, remembering his words from the meeting. Ainsley smiled slightly thinking, typical Sam. "He was plotting with Josh. Or as Josh put it, he came to him for a second opinion. I was told that I had a couple of days to give an answer."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I'm so annoyed at Josh right now."

"Why?"

"Because as always, he went behind my back to do things. When I let into him, he let me know that I was secretly being groomed for the next election anyway because Tom had no intentions of running for reelection."

"Well, without being annoyed at Josh, have you thought it over?"

"You want me to do this?"

"I want you to do what you think is best. Would you want to do this?"

"Quite frankly, I think it's weird. Tom just died and they're like, 'Well Sam now it's your turn."

"They have to fill the seat soon."

"I know."

"If it were any other circumstance, say Tom resigned, would you do it?"

"I don't know. I... I don't know if I can. There's so much going on with us right now, with the twins and now the baby."

"I could see if we lived in California and you'd only be home on weekends but it's an hour away, not even."

"So you want me to do this." Sam stated flatly. He drained the glass, then twirled it in his hands.

"Again, I want you to do what you think is best. Personally, I know this whole week has been crazy and this was the last thing you needed on top of everything. But, if Josh and Tom were planning on having you run for the seat anyway, I would take this. It's only until they elect someone new. This is getting your foot in the door." Ainsley said.

"You don't have to run for anything. You're being offered the position. If you don't like it, then you don't run but at least you tried."

"Yeah."

"Sam, if everything happened to fall into place and was perfect, would you do it? And don't tell me I don't know or say no. Think long and hard."

He thought long and hard, two sides of him battling it out. He wanted to so badly say yes and get started on his political career, something he had always dreamed about and had been cemented by Jed telling him he'd run for President one day.

"Yeah." he finally muttered. "Yeah, I do."

"So?"

He groaned loudly, then and leaned over his legs, elbows on his knees, and pressed his face into his hands.

"It shouldn't be this difficult." Ainsley mumbled, running her fingers through his hair, trying her best to comfort him.

"This is crazy." his voice was muffled. "This shouldn't even be happening."

"I know but it is. If it's making you feel awkward, then think about it as finishing it for Tom."

* * *

A couple days later, Sam stood in front of the press to make a short announcement and take a few questions. Off to the side, Josh and Colleen stood shoulder to shoulder, watching the events unfold.

"He looks comfortable up there." she murmured.

"He was born to do this." Josh replied. The conference finished up and he quickly walked forward to keep up with Sam. "You did good."

"Thanks."

"We'll make this work."

"I know. I have some faith in you."

"You know how you told me if I ever found the real thing, I was to let you know?"

"Yeah."

"It's a little hard to when you refuse to believe it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I've been staring at it for years." Sam stopped, then turned to look at Josh. "We gotta start somewhere."


	13. Chapter 13

Surprisingly, at least to Sam, he was living up to expectations. He and his staff worked diligently to make sure they continued progress on Tom's political platforms as well as slowly building his own. There was a lot of talk as to who would be running in the special election and after the Fourth of July, there would be official announcements. Sam himself heard rumors about him throwing his hat in as well but that was still a week away. He and Josh had talked quietly, thinking up some strategies, but he wasn't completely sold on the idea yet.

"Now this is a sight I've been looking forward to seeing." an unmistakable voice spoke from the doorway. Sam glanced up from his work, then hopped out of his chair as he saw Jed Bartlet standing there.

"I'm sorry, sir, I didn't realize it was you."

"Sir and why are you standing? Why are you acting like you still work for me? Sit down, Senator." Jed walked forward and placed a hand on one of the chairs in front of Sam's desk, then waited for him to sit. Sam refused to budge until the former president sat down. "Look, I'm not the one in office."

"How about we sit down at the same time?"

"How about we greet each other first?"

Sam bit back a smile, then walked around his desk to be pulled into a fatherly hug by Jed. When they were both seated, Jed smiled proudly across the desk at Sam.

"Congratulations."

"Well, I really didn't have anything to do with it but thank you. What are you doing in town?"

"Abbey and I are staying with Charlie and Zoey for the week. There's nothing like be in the nation's capital on its birthday."

"No there isn't." Sam agreed. He looked over the older man, glad to see him in person again. They talked on the phone every so often but it just wasn't the same. "How are you feeling?"

"Eh," Jed shrugged, "I have my good days and bad. Though I miss it, it's a relief not running the country anymore. Very long eight years. I'm glad to be back up in New Hampshire. How is everything with you going? Enjoying be a Senator?"

"It's certainly interesting."

"Do you plan on running in the election?"

"Ah... I'm not sure yet."

"You are, aren't you? I can always tell when you've made up your mind about something."

"I haven't really discussed it with Ainsley yet. Though I know her and she probably already knows."

"Wives'll sneak up on you like that. How is she and the kids?"

"Go—" Sam stopped as he glanced out the door into the outer area of the offices. "Why don't you ask them yourself?"

Mia burst into the office first and moaned, "Daddy, I'm so hungry. Please, please, please let's go eat."

"You're not supposed to interrupt like that, are you?" Sam asked gently.

"No. I'm sorry." His daughter slowly moved around so she could see just who was sitting in the chair. Her eyes widened with surprise as she stared at Jed.

"You look like you just saw Santa Claus." he smiled.

"Poppy?"

"How are you Mia?"

"Poppy?" Drew raced around to see if it was true. "Poppy!"

"Hi Drew." he pulled each of the twins into a hug, which gave Sam time to eye Ainsley. She smiled coyly as she moved further into his office.

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"We're gonna have a baby." Drew had begun extremely excited over the fact of a new baby being in the family and took the chance to tell everyone the news numerous times.

"Really? I heard something about that." Jed turned slightly as he saw Ainsley out of the corner of his eye.

"Hi Mr. President." she smiled and Jed rolled his eyes.

"What is it with you people? You're 'Mr. President'-ing me. He's jumping out of his seat like his pants are on fire. Don't you two know the administration ended six months ago?"

"I'm sorry, sir. It's just habit."

"Ah, don't worry about it. Eventually, I'll have people calling me by my real name again. How do you feel? You look great."

"Good and thanks." Ainsley blushed deeply.

"How do you two feel about having a new sibling?" Jed asked. "Drew, I can tell you're over the moon. What about you Mia?"

She shrugged and climbed onto Sam's lap, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Mia's not to keen on a baby being in the house." he explained.

"That's okay. You'll get used to it."

"Poppy, are you coming to the picnic?" Drew asked.

"Is there a picnic? I don't think I was invited."

Drew frowned, then look at Ainsley, who had sat down in the next chair.

"Mommy, are we inviting Poppy?"

"Of course. Obviously Daddy forgot to extend the invite." Ainsley gave Sam a look and comprehension dawned on him.

"Oooh, the picnic. I forgot all about that."

"This wouldn't be the picnic you two have hosted the night before the Fourth of July for the past four years would it?" Jed asked.

"Yes it is." Ainsley answered.

"And you forgot about it?"

"I've had a lot going on lately." Sam said defensively.

"It's okay, I told Abbey." Ainsley explained.

"You did?"

"I did."

"How did you know they were going to be in town?"

"She told me when I talked to her. I told you they would be too."

"You did?"

"I did."

"Huh. Like I said, I've had a lot going on lately."


	14. Chapter 14

Of course, the day they had their party, it would be one of the hottest days of the summer so far. Sam grumbled all the way up the stairs to his bedroom, tugging his shirt over his head.

"I finished with the backyard." he called, knowing Ainsley was in their bathroom. She had sent him out an hour and a half ago to set up tables and chairs along with decorating their large yard.

"I know. I was watchin' you. Did you get the coolers out of the garage and make sure they were filled?"

Sam winced as he pulled on his dark blue polo.

"You didn't, did you?"

"I'll do it when I go downstairs."

"Okay and can you get the kids dressed? I put their clothes on their bed."

Who did she think he was, Superman?

"Anything else?"

"Uh... make sure Reagan's food is out of the kitchen and in the laundry room. Then just clean up that corner so there's no garbage on the floor."

"Okay."

"Thanks. You've been a big help."

"As opposed to me never helping?" he smirked, turning into the bathroom. His smirk faded as he saw her standing there, leaning slightly towards the mirror as she applied her lipstick. She glanced towards his reflection and lowered the tube in her hand.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Did I insult you?"

"Nope."

"Then what's the problem?"

"There is none. You just never cease to amaze me with how gorgeous you are."

"Yeah, right." she scoffed as he stepped forward, a serious look on his face.

"It's true."

"You have to say that." there was a glint of humor in her eyes and he bit back a smile, not wanting to be baited by her.

"No."

"Yes because you tell me at my worst times that I look gorgeous, which is a total lie."

"Just because you and I have different views about things doesn't mean yours are right, y'know. And, I would never lie to you."

"Really?"

"Really." he frowned slightly. "What, did you think I did?"

She couldn't bring herself to say yes. She couldn't bring herself to say anything. Somehow, their playful banter had turned into some deeper meaning, at least to her. He saw the look on her face, which was a bit of a blow to his ego, and pulled her into a hug.

"I mean, okay, I have sometimes." he admitted. "Like about taking out the trash. But not about us. I've always been truthful."

She wanted to say that she knew that, that she had never doubted it for a moment. But she had and the guilt was eating at her.

"I'll go finish what you told me to do so I continue to be a big help." Sam's voice broke through her thoughts with a teasing tone.

"Thanks." Ainsley smiled, giving him a quick kiss. "Close the door on your way out."

"Okay." he did as he was told and she leaned her forehead against the wall with a groan. _I'm without a doubt the worst wife that has ever lived. _

* * *

Sam walked downstairs to find Mia and Drew sitting on the couch, as they had been when he had went upstairs, watching cartoons. He managed to get them both dressed— he considered that a victory because trying to do anything with the twins could turn into a struggle— and out to the garage within twenty minutes. He had been in the process of grabbing the packs of ice out of their spare refrigerator when he heard a car pull up to the house and a door slam.

"Am I too early?" Sam lifted his head to see Colleen walking into the garage.

"No. Everyone should start showing up soon. Did you find your way here okay?"

"Yeah. You give good directions." she smiled, stopping just a few inches from him. "Do you need help with anything?"

"That's okay."

"I insist. I feel awkward just standing here. I gave myself extra time in case I got lost."

"Uh, well, the trunk on my car should be open. There's a bunch of soda and water in there. You can load up the coolers if you want. I have to run back inside for a minute."

"That's okay. I'll be fine on my own." Colleen flashed him another smile and began to pull the drinks out of the car.

* * *

Ainsley was walking into the kitchen when she saw Sam huddled over Reagan's food.

"I thought you forgot about that."

"No, that's why I came back in." he straightened up and nearly dropped the food as his eyes landed on his wife.

"Wow."

"Close your mouth, Sam, the flies will get in."

"That's a nice dress."

"Thank you."

"Really. I love it."

"Yeah?" Ainsley glanced down at herself, then back up at Sam, who eyed the pale blue dress.

"Yeah. It looks great on you."

"Thanks." she beamed at him. He was about to say something else when Colleen called out to him.

"Sam,"

"Is someone here already?" Ainsley asked, looking at Sam, who nodded.

"It's Colleen."

_Of course it is_. She turned as the redhead entered the kitchen and felt a wave a jealousy sweep over her. _This is dumb. You have nothing to be jealous about_. **Besides the fact that she's so thin and tan and has long legs. She wore those shorts just to show off. **_Yeah but I'm thin too_. **Oh really**? _Well, if I wasn't pregnant I would be. See, that's a reason why I'm not jealous. I'm with Sam. She's not with Sam. We have a family together. _**Keep telling yourself that. **

"Hi Ainsley. Wow, you look great!" **She's just being polite**.

"Thanks. So do you." **Yes, she does. **_Why are you fueling her ego? _


	15. Chapter 15

"Hello? Where is everyone?" Amelia Hayes's voice called, breaking up Ainsley's internal battle with her conscience.

"I should go help them." she said quickly, glad for an excuse to leave. "Honey, the dog food."

"I'm on it." Sam nodded. Ainsley gave him a smile and squeezed his arm lovingly on her way to the door and made sure Colleen saw. When she arrived in the hallway, her mother was greeting the twins with a shower of hugs and kisses. Reagan was also there, pawing at Amelia with excitement.

"And hello to you too Reagan." the woman laughed, scratching the dog behind the ears.

"Reagan, get down!" Ainsley exclaimed as he hopped onto her mother, licking her face, as if to say, 'Oh it's you! You saved me from pound! I was hoping you'd come back!'

"Leave him alone. He's fine."

"Where's Daddy?"

"He's still in the car, yelling at the radio."

"Why?"

"Some sports thing." Amelia shrugged and stood up. Her eyes lit up as they landed on her daughter. "Look at you! You have no idea how excited I am! I started picking out things for the baby's room for when you come down and visit."

Then her voice turned serious, "You didn't find out the gender yet, did you? You need to let me know so I can get your father to start painting."

"No Mom." Ainsley said, sounding a little exasperated. They had had this conversation too many times over the past few weeks. Ainsley didn't have the heart to tell Amelia that they wanted to be surprised this time around. Her mother bent down, touching her stomach gently as she began whispering to the baby. "You would've been the first call. My doctor said my next visit we'll know. And Mom, you really don't need to make a room for the baby."

"Stop that. All of my grandchildren have a room! Lord knows we have enough room as it is." the Hayes estate was enormous and while it had been good when Ainsley and her siblings were growing up, it was lonely for just their parents. When the grandkids starting coming, Amelia quickly decided the rooms could be redone for them. "I was thinking about colors. I don't want to repeat any that I've done already. We have pink, blue, lavender, and green already. Maybe we could coordinate. Did you decide on how you're doing the baby's room?"

"We've gone over some ideas."

"And painting is really the least of my worries. Any time I go shopping, I always see the most adorable clothes. The way I figure though, I can always buy them and if the baby is the opposite, I can put them away for the next baby. You and Kelly are bound to have at least one more each and Maggie better settle down soon. Mikey says Laura doesn't want kids but we'll make her change her mind soon enough."

"Mom, you have four grandkids and one on the way. They're babies, not dolls you can collect."

"I know but I don't have anything else to look forward to in my old age."

"You're fifty-eight."

"And I just love them so much! I can't wait to meet this little one."

"I knew it!" Patrick Hayes's voice boomed. "I knew if I wanted to find you Amelia, all I would have to do would find Ainsley. You're hogging her already."

"If you weren't hogging the radio, you would have had your chance to get to her first." she shot back sassily. Ainsley rolled her eyes. Her parents were as good at bickering as she and Sam were.

"Hi Daddy," she managed to pry herself away from her mother and wrapped her arms around her father.

"How are you sweetheart?"

"I'm good."

"Grandpa, you didn't say hi to me!" Mia forced her way between the adults, which made Ainsley give her a look.

"Amelia, that was very rude."

"But—"

"No buts. Apologize."

She let out a 'humph' and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Amelia."

"It's okay." Patrick chuckled.

"No it's not." Ainsley gently lifted Mia's face to look at her. "Baby, you can't always have your way, okay? Please apologize."

"I'm sorry." she mumbled.

"It's okay darlin'," Patrick lowered himself to Mia's height and pulled her into a tight hug. When they pulled away, he grinned at her and said, "You're an imp, just like your momma was at your age. Andrew, are you going to stand there or give me a proper hello?"

* * *

"You guys have outdone yourselves again." Donna said, sitting down next to Ainsley. "The house looks great. The food is great. Everyone's having a good time."

"It was all Sam so don't give me any compliments." she replied, then grinned, "I simply bossed him around."

"Well your bossing paid off. How do you feel?"

"Good."

"Everyone's been asking you that huh?"

"Kind of."

"I'm sorry." Donna flashed a sheepish smile at her friend. "I overheard your mom talking to Abbey. She's so excited."

"You would think it's her first grandchild." Ainsley glanced over towards her mother, who was now talking to Sam's mother Michelle. "Oh God."

"I thought they liked each other."

"They do. That's what scares me. I'm sure they're discussing baby things."

"Mommy," Drew appeared at her elbow then, mustard and ketchup smeared on his face. Both women laughed and Ainsley grabbed a napkin to clean off her son's face.

"What did you eat?"

"A hot dog. I told Daddy to put a lot on."

"It looks like he got on you more than the hot dog."

"No, it got all over me when I ate it."

"Was it good?"

"Mhmm. Can I go swimming?" he asked.

"Yes but I want you to sit for a few minutes."

"Mommy!"

"You know the rules. You have to wait a little bit after you eat."

"Fine."

"Okay, go inside and I'll meet you in a minute to put your sun block on." Drew ran off and Ainsley slowly stood up.

"I think I'm going to go put an order in with the cook." she said, glancing towards the grill where Sam was talking with Josh while flipping burgers.

"Right." Donna smirked. "I actually think I may join Drew in the pool. It might help cool off."

"Hey, be my guest. I told everyone to bring their bathing suits. Though, be warned. It looks as though the kids are commandeering the pool. It may be dangerous." Ainsley grinned as she walked away. Josh had disappeared by the time she got to Sam. "Smells good over here."

"Thanks, I'm trying a new shampoo." he slid an arm around her, pulling her close.

"You're a dork. Are you taking requests?"

"Depends on what you're requesting."

"Cheese dog."

"That's nasty."

"Please?"

"Come back in twenty."

"Thank you."

"No problem." they exchanged a quick kiss, before she walked away. "Where are you going?"

"Get Drew ready to go in the pool."

He watched her walk into the house, then she turned and flashed him a smile. Chuckling, he turned his attention back to the grill before Mia came up, tugging on his shirt.

"Daddy, pick me up."

"Pick you up?"

"Yes."

"Okay." he lifted her up and she pressed her chin into his shoulder, staring over his back. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"What's the matter, baby girl?" she didn't respond, so he continued, "Just needed some attention, huh?"

"Yeah." she mumbled, then let out a dramatic sigh. Sam smiled as he put the hood of the grill down, then sat in a nearby chair.

"Now what seems to be the problem?"

Mia sat quietly on his lap, shoulders slumped and head facing down.

"Grammy and Grandma won't pay attention to me."

"I find that very hard to believe."

"It's true! They only care about the baby." Mia leaned forward and pressed her face into Sam's chest. "I don't get what the big deal is."

"The big deal is because everyone's excited. I remember before you were born, all the conversations were about you."

"I don't believe you."

"It's true."

"No one talks about me anymore."

"Yes they do."

"No! Even if they do, they just start talking about the baby!" Mia exclaimed. "I don't like the baby."

"You want to go inside for a minute? I think I know what'll cheer you up."

"Fine."

"Okay." Sam stood back up, Mia still in his arms. He told Josh to watch the grill, then headed into the house. Ainsley was in the kitchen, lathering Drew up with sun block as he sat on the counter.

"Can I go yet?" he whined.

"Fine. Let's go." she helped him off the counter and went to leave, but Sam grabbed her arm gently.

"Will you sit with us for a minute?" he gave her a look.

"Of course. Drew, why don't you go find Aunt Donna? She said she was going to go in the pool too."

He nodded and she slid the door shut behind him, then turned back to her husband and daughter.


	16. Chapter 16

"Alright, here's the finishing touch." Sam shook the container of whipped cream, then sprayed it on top of the chocolate ice cream. "I really shouldn't be doing this. I had planned to wait until later but I figured this was a special circumstance."

"That looks really good." Ainsley nudged Mia gently. "What do you think?"

They were sitting at the kitchen table, watching Sam make a sundae. She shrugged, her head in her hands.

"Can I share it with you?"

"I guess."

"If we're gonna share, I'll get three spoons then." Sam reached into the drawer, pulled out the spoons, then sat at the table and placed the bowl in front of Mia. "Dig in, baby girl."

"What's the matter, Mia? You look very sad considering how much fun you've been having today." Ainsley pushed the girl's hair over her shoulder, waiting for her to respond. Instead, she simply licked the spoon clean, intent on ignoring her parents. Ainsley glanced at Sam, who began to explain.

"Mia thinks no one is giving her attention anymore because Grammy and Grandma were talking about the baby more than her."

"Everyone does it too." she added softly.

"Do we do it?" Ainsley asked. Mia considered the question, then shrugged.

"Sometimes."

"You've been upset about the baby huh?"

"Yeah."

"Just because he or she's taking up a lot of everyone's time right now?"

"Yeah."

"I thought we talked about this, though." and they had. They had taken the time to sit the twins down after the initial conversation about the baby and explain that adding a new baby to the family would not change anything. After that, Sam and Ainsley were careful not to throw the baby in the kids' faces, letting them slowly adjust to the idea. It had worked, somewhat. Instead of being annoyed about the baby, Mia simply chose to ignore the baby. Now, new people had been sporadically popping up, wanting to discuss how things had been and what they were planning. It was throwing the kids, at least Mia, threw a loop.

"Yeah but it's not fair."

"You know, I felt the same way you did when Aunt Kelly was born." Ainsley said casually, scooping up some ice cream. Mia eyed her suspiciously but she simply nodded as she sucked on the spoon. "It's true. I was about your age and it was a little upsetting that she was going to be part of the family. I liked being the center of attention too. I was the oldest, just like you are. But when the baby comes, you're gonna see how much fun it is being a big sister and then you'll never want to leave the baby alone."

"No way. I don't like the baby."

"Honey, don't say that."

"Well I do! It's ruining everything!" a tear slipped down the four-year-old's face, which caused Ainsley to pull Mia onto her lap..

"It's okay, baby. I know it can be a lot to handle but it's going to work out."

Sam had moved into Mia's seat and ran a hand over her back.

"Do you want to know something?" he asked quietly.

"What?" she sniffed.

"You and Drew never liked each other either."

"What?"

"It's true. When you two were babies, if Mommy or I picked one of you up, the other would start crying. You guys didn't like when one of you were getting attention. But, you guys love each other now, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"It just takes some time getting used to."

"I saw Shannon at the playground and she said that when a new baby comes, the other kids have to leave." Mia mumbled.

"Is that what's bugging you? That we're gonna make you leave when the baby's born?"

She didn't answer and her parents knew that's what the underlying issue was.

"Mia, Daddy and I would never get rid of you." Ainsley hugged her tighter. "We love you too much and we would miss you."

"But you'll be busy with the baby."

"That's a good point." Sam started. Ainsley glared at him. "No, really. See, we're going to need help with the baby so we're going to need you."

"That's true." she agreed. "And you know what I think would be a great idea? Now's the time that we really, really have to start getting ready for the baby. We have to start shopping and getting the room ready. Would you want to help out?"

"I guess."

"And another thing. Remember those long forgotten family nights we swore we'd have?" Sam asked. Mia nodded. "We're going to crack down and actually do them. Special times just for the four of us."

"Okay."

"Okay. Well I for one am glad we had this talk. I don't know about you," he glanced at Ainsley, "but I was worried that Mia would like the baby more than me. I thought she would rather play with the baby all the time instead of me. I was scared that I would have no one to watch High School Musical with anymore."

She stared at him over the top of Mia's head, 'What?' He gave her another look as if to say, 'Go with it.'

"I was too but then I realized how much she loved us and that she would never let that happen." Ainsley pulled Mia away slightly to look her in the eye. "You do love us right?"

"Don't you?" Sam leaned over, tickling their daughter gently. She giggled and nodded.

"Yeah."

"And we've cleared up all these problems?"

"Yeah."

"So you'll start being happier about the baby?" Ainsley asked. Mia hesitated, then nodded.

"I'll try."

"Well, it's better than nothing." Sam said. "Next time, baby girl, just tell us instead of moping."

"I do tell you but I get yelled at."

"No, you don't tell us." Ainsley corrected. "You interrupt and force your way in. That's being rude and I know you have manners."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay but let's try a little harder, okay?"

"Okay. Now, what I need is an extremely big hug and kiss. Then Daddy needs one."

Mia giggled but did what she was told.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get your bathing suit on. I'm sure Drew's in the pool already."

"Okay." she raced towards the stairs, leaving her parents alone.

"We're terrible people." Ainsley muttered, taking another bite of ice cream.

"No we're not. It's normal for kids to feel jealous." Sam ate some off his own spoon, then swiped up another spoonful. "And we reassured her that she would not be shipped off to a new family or unloved."

"Yeah but we should have reassured her sooner. The second someone even mentions a baby, she shuts down or acts out."

"I know but we have to just keep reassuring her and she'll grow more comfortable. It's going to be fine. Before you know it, she won't be able to leave you alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." he kissed her, then stood up. "I'm going to go get that cheese dog for you."

"I'll be out in a minute. I just want to put some sun block on her."

"Okay. I'll see you out there." As Sam left the house, Mia reappeared in her Minnie Mouse bathing suit.

"Alright darlin', can you grab the sun block off the counter?" she asked. Mia nodded and handed the sun block to her mother, then stood silently as she was covered in it. "Okay. You're all done."

"Okay." she surprised her mother next by hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry if I made you sad Mommy."

"No baby, you didn't. Just promise me that you'll cheer up, okay?"

"I will."

"Thank you." she pressed a kiss to her cheek, then patted her back gently. "Okay, go have fun."

"Are you going to come?"

"I'll be out in a minute." Mia nodded and walked to the sliding door only to run into Colleen, who was on her way in.

"That's a cute suit." she pinched Mia's cheek lightly. "Going for a swim?"

"Yeah." she pushed past the woman and ran out into the backyard.

"She's adorable." Colleen gushed. "You have a beautiful house, by the way."

"Thanks." Ainsley forced a smile onto her face, then stood up with the ice cream bowl. She walked over to the sink and dumped the rest of the ice cream down the drain. "Did you need something?"

"I was looking for the bathroom actually."

"Oh. I'll show you then." she led her into hallway, where Colleen let out a gasp.

"Wow, your living room is gorgeous. Did you do the decorating yourself?" she looked over the low wall that blocked off the living room from the hallway.

"Yes. Well, Sam did most of the work but he used my ideas."

"It's beautiful. Can I see the rest of the house?"

Ainsley was caught off guard but nodded. "Sure, why not."


	17. Chapter 17

"Down that hallway is the bathroom, the laundry room, and Sam's office. When we come back down I'll show you." Ainsley gestured towards her left, Colleen nodding as she listened.

"I'm not keeping you from your guests, am I?"

"No." they moved out into the foyer and Ainsley led Colleen through a set of white doors. "This is the dining room. We barely use it though. Only on holidays when its our turn to host."

Then Ainsley turned and began to climb the stairs. Colleen stopped on the stairs to look at the pictures on the wall.

"They are so cute." she laughed, tapping one of Mia and Drew sitting in front of their Christmas tree. "What do they think about the baby?"

"Drew's excited but Mia's a little hard to impress. She's starting to come around though." Ainsley watched from the top step as Colleen peered at the picture to the left. She knew exactly which one that was. It was of her and Sam wrapped around each other in front of Cinderella's Castle from their trip to Disney in January.

"You're a lucky woman." she commented as she continued to the top step. They exchanged a strained smile, which Ainsley broke as she turned.

"Mia's room is to the left and Drew's is across the hall. Next to Drew's room is the guest room but we'll be changing that soon for the baby. This is a… storage room, I guess you could call it. That's the bathroom and then there's mine and Sam's room. And that's it." she turned again to head back towards the stairs. Colleen was peering into Drew's room.

"So how do you feel about Sam running for the Senate?"

"What?"

"Oh. He didn't tell you?" Colleen turned and gave Ainsley an 'oops' face. "I thought you knew. We had a strategy meeting the other day to discuss announcing the campaign. Of course, it's not going to be anything special. We only have a few months to pull it off but we'll work hard and make sure he wins."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I really thought he'd have discussed it with you." she made some noise with her tongue. "I guess he hasn't changed at all then."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the whole reason why we broke up was because I moved down to DC to work for a congressman full time. He never said that he was heading off to Duke for law school. He told me he was set on politics but I guessed that changed when he met Lisa."

"I thought he met Lisa while he was at Duke."

Colleen laughed pityingly. "Well, of course he would tell you that Ainsley. Why would he want you to think he was a cheater? He went to Duke because of Lisa."

"Right. Well, like I said, the bathroom's right there. I need to get back outside. I'm sure you'll find your way."

"I'm sorry if I upset you."

Ainsley nodded and had one foot on the stairs when she turned back.

"Hold on a minute." her voice made Colleen stop and turn. "Look, I'm not dumb. I know what you're trying to do and I'm letting you know that you're wasting your time because I'm not going to cave in."

"What am I trying to do exactly? I gave you some advice on Sam."

"No you're not."

"If you don't believe me, fine. But when it happens to you, I won't say I told you so."

"It's not going to happen."

"Don't be so naive. This isn't some fairy tale. Trust me. I know Sam."

"I think I know him better than you do."

"Well then we'll see who's right eventually." Colleen smirked and retreated to the bathroom as Ainsley turned and stomped down the stairs. She wasn't going to let her get under her skin. No way. She was going to back out there and have a good time and not worry about what she had said because there was nothing to worry about.

* * *

"Well, as always, that was a success." Sam stepped out onto the patio and sat down at the table. "And luckily for us, the kids fell right asleep. Mia was in mid-protest when she dozed off. Drew was practically falling over trying to get into his pajamas."

When Ainsley didn't respond, he reached over for her hand.

"From your reaction, you're about to fall asleep too."

She smiled tiredly at him and leaned her head against the back of the chair.

"It was a long day."

"Yeah, it was. Thank God for Josh, otherwise this backyard wouldn't have been cleaned up till Christmas."

"Mmm," she let her eyes drift shut, then felt his hand on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm tired."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Why? Does it seem like something's wrong?"

"Sort of."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Ever since this afternoon, you've looked like something's been bothering you. If it's Mia, don't worry about it."

"It's not Mia."

"Then what is it?"

Ainsley sighed and opened her eyes to look at Sam.

"Are you running in the special election?"

"I haven't decided yet. I wanted to talk it over with you first."

"I heard you had a meeting to discuss announcing it."

"It was hypothetical."

"Oh. Well, I guess she misunderstood the point of it then."

"She?" Sam frowned. "Were you talking to Colleen?"

"Yeah." a slight nod came from Ainsley as she glanced up towards the sky. "It's going to rain any second. I heard something about thunderstorms too."

"Maybe we should get inside then."

"Maybe."

"When were you talking to Colleen?"

"She wanted a tour of the house."

"So she came to you."

"She asked where the bathroom was and after she saw how magnificent the living room was, she wanted to see the rest of it."

"And this was when she mentioned I would be running in the special election."

"Yeah." she hesitated for a second, then asked, "Why did you break up?"

"I told you. We grew apart. Why?"

"I was just wondering." another pause, then "Did you meet Lisa soon after?"

"Ah... not really. Colleen and I broke up during spring break of my senior year at Princeton and I met Lisa the next New Year's Eve at Duke. She was still working on her undergraduate degree. But we didn't start dating for a few months."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"No reason. We were just... talking and she mentioned some things, that was all."

"Like what?"

"I don't remember." thunder rumbled in the distance and Ainsley stood up. "We should get inside."

They did and she immediately began cleaning the kitchen.

"Why don't you go to bed? I'll do this." he took the plate she was holding and she turned slowly to face him.

"Are you sure? You've already done enough today."

"You know what? Now that you've mentioned it, I think I'll go to bed and make my pregnant wife who looks as though she'll pass out at any minute clean this huge kitchen." he replied sarcastically, already sweeping garbage into the can. "Go. I'll be up in a few minutes."

"Okay. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me."

"No, I do." she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him a few times. "Sometimes I think I forget how wonderful you are and that I can count on you for things."

Sam opened his mouth to speak but Drew's voice called out for Ainsley from the second level of their home.

"Go." he nudged his head in the direction of the stairs and she nodded, leaving the room to help their son.


End file.
